Fire and Water
by Karoutwi
Summary: O Cowboy Edward Cullen não acreditou quando sua pequena filha, Zoe, de apenas seis anos deu uma de cupido. Longos cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos chocolates seriam sua ruína naquele final de ano.


**Austin, Texas**. A cidade se autodenomina capital mundial dos caubóis, e está cheia de ranchos, fazendas, chácaras e sítios turísticos que atraem todos os tipos de visitantes ao longo do ano. Há rodeios por todas as partes, assim como cavalos amarrados pela rua.

Cullen Hard Line Ranch é um dos ranchos mais ousados da cidade, suas atividades atraem aspirantes e cowboys há séculos, entre cuidar do gado à consertar cercas de arame. Edward cuida do rancho de sua família há exatamente vinte anos, passado de geração a geração o Cullen Hard Line Ranch é o rancho mais antigo de Austin.

Seu tataravô, Leopold Richard Cullen, fundador do rancho, sempre quis a família envolvida aos rodeios pelo estado, e a linhagem Cullen era boa naquilo que fazia. Durante cinquenta anos eram campeões invictos, isso não mudou quando Edward tomou a frente de seu pai, Carlisle, e irmão, Emmett, que participavam dos pequenos rodeios pela cidade. Ele estava pronto para participar e concorrer o troféu no maior rodeio do estado neste ano, Houston Livestock Show and Rodeo, ele concorreria na modalidade mais radical, a montaria de um touro.

Sua irmã Alice também participava dos rodeios, na única prova feminina conhecida como três tambores, montada em um cavalo ela teria que contornar três tambores dispostos de forma triangular a menor tempo possível, desde os quinze anos a caçula Cullen era treinada para aquela performance, seu desempenho seria julgado e ela estava ansiosa com seu primeiro e grande rodeio.  
Assim como Alice, Edward estava preocupado com o que poderia acontecer, era a primeira vez participando de um grande show, aqueles que eram televisionados para todo o país.

O homem fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, não conseguiu dormir pensando nos prós e contras, é claro que ele já havia participado de rodeios, mas não um tão grande como aquele. Eram cinco da manhã quando o cowboy levantou de sua cama, foi ao banheiro lavar seu rosto, fazendo sua higiene matinal para começar o dia. Calçou suas botas e colocou seu chapéu – sem pentear seus cabelos – e desceu as escadas para encontrar sua família que já estavam de pé em volta da enorme mesa de madeira da cozinha. Seus pais, irmãos e sua doce filha, Zoe.

\- Bom dia meu amor. – Edward foi pego de surpresas por finos braços ao seu redor, sua mãe sempre o recebia calorosamente. Ele havia acabado de completar quarenta anos, mas para Esme seria para sempre seu eterno bebê.

\- Bom dia mãe. – Respondeu sua mãe a levantando no ar. Esme deu um gritinho, e todos riram ao ver que ela tentava a todo custo descer do colo de seu amado filho.

\- Vamos Edward, me solta, têm muita coisa a se fazer. – O cowboy colocou sua mãe no chão e beijou sua testa. Esme limpou suas mãos no avental e foi desligar o fogão, pegando a chaleira de água quente.

\- Papai?

Edward a amava, seu peito doía de tanta felicidade que sentia ao ouvir aquela palavra. Ele sabia que era feliz quando ouvia aquela vozinha todas as manhãs. Zoe tinha seis anos, e era a criança mais doce que ele conhecia – não porque era sua filha, mas ele nunca havia visto outra menininha como aquela – ela era esperta, atenciosa, inteligente, amorosa... Ela era única. E era sua filha. Podemos dizer que as maiorias das qualidades vieram do pai, já que a mãe de Zoe podia ser considerada como a pior pessoa que um ser humano poderia conhecer.

A história de Ashley e Edward estava mais para um filme de horror – ou aqueles filmes de velho oeste onde o xerife e o ladrão brigam por conta de alguma briguinha no bar – era praticamente isto. Ashley e Edward se conheceram em um bar típico do Austin, ela era garçonete e trabalhava todas as noites no mesmo horário, Edward ia ao bar aos finais de semana acompanhado pelos amigos e irmãos, foi em um desses dias que o destino – ou podemos dizer o capeta – fizeram com que os dois se conhecessem. Foi paixão, ele não negava que gostou de Ashley assim que a conheceu, ele só não sabia que ela era problema. Um enorme caralho de problema.

Eles casaram, e meses depois ela engravidou de Zoe, durante o tempo de espera para a chegada do bebê que traria a alegria ao Rancho, houve brigas, discussões, traições, roubos e morte. Ashley era um erro e Edward sabia que teria que terminar com aquilo o mais rápido possível, pelo bem de sua família e de sua filha que estava preste a nascer. Assim que Zoe nasceu, ele deu um ultimato a mulher, ela deveria ir embora, largaria a filha e tudo que tinha ali em Austin, ou ele faria a vida dela um inferno, a entregando as autoridades do estado. Ashley aceitou, e foi embora dias depois de dar a luz. Edward a deu dinheiro e passagens para fora do país, ela iria embora e nunca mais voltaria.  
Ela cumpriu com o combinado, Edward não tinha notícias de Ashley há seis anos, e ele esperava não ter pelo resto da vida.

\- Oi pequena. – O ruivo pegou sua filha no colo, e encheu de beijos o rostinho da doce Zoe. Os braços envoltos do pescoço do pai, se segurando quando jogava o corpo para trás fugindo dos beijos gelados.

\- Eu tenho um comunicado a fazer. – Esme voltou à cozinha com um pão recém-assado o colocando em cima da mesa. Os filhos sentaram em seus devidos lugares, a pequena Zoe pulou do colo do pai e se sentou ao lado da avó. Edward curioso ficou ao lado de sua irmã caçula e Carlisle atento ao que a mulher falaria sentou ao lado da neta.

\- Vai mãe, desembucha. – Emmett, o irmão do meio, curioso e com fome falou. Suas mãos já estavam no pão quando foram apanhadas pelo tapa de Esme.

\- Nada disso Emmett, vamos orar primeiro e depois conto. – Todos deram as mãos e fecharam os olhos, menos Zoe que com apenas um olhinho aberto vigiava seu tio com medo dele roubar um pedaço de pão.

\- Amém. – Todos disseram em uníssono.

Esme fatiou o pão e os bolos da mesa, enquanto Carlisle passava o açúcar para os meninos adoçarem o café. Alice colocava o cereal e o leite na tigela para Zoe, que ria quando seu tio tentava furtar um pedaço de bolo sem a mãe ver, essa era a rotina dos Cullens. A fartura de dona Esme era uma das atrações do Rancho, seus hóspedes ficavam imensamente felizes com o aroma de comida caseira.

\- Mãe? Qual é o comunicado? – Alice quebrou o silêncio atraindo a atenção de todos, os olhares voltaram a Esme que sorriu.

\- Vamos passar o dia de ação de graças com os Swans. Charlie e Renée nos convidaram, ao que parece a filha vai voltar pra casa. – Disse animada, todos adoravam o casal Swan. Alice soltou um gritinho assustando a família.

\- A Bella? - Perguntou. Alice conhecia a única filha dos Swans, elas estudaram juntas no colegial.

\- Que eu saiba eles só têm uma filha Alice. - Sua a mãe respondeu e risos a acompanharam.

_[...]_

Isabella Swan, ou Bella como todos a conhecia, havia se mudado do Texas para cursar a universidade em Los Angeles. Há oito anos saiu de casa, nunca tinha voltado para visitar seus pais em sua cidade natal, já eles a visitavam todos os anos em seu aniversário, passavam uma semana com a filha e voltavam para a vida no campo alguns dias depois.

Bella terminou a faculdade com mérito, foi a melhor formanda de sua classe, conseguiu um grande cargo no hospital mais reconhecido da Califórnia. Era enfermeira chefe, e amava o que fazia.  
Havia resolvido visitar seus pais assim que Renée a ligou dizendo que Charlie fez uma grande reforma no Rancho. Os Swans também eram donos de um rancho, intitulado como Ranch Charlie, um pouco mais comum do que o dos Cullens. Eles cultivavam e plantavam sua própria comida, criavam galinhas, porcos, vacas e bois.

Ela acordou cedo, assim que o seu celular despertou às 6:00, alguns minutos depois já estava na cozinha tomando seu café e preparando alguns lanches para a viagem.  
Optou por ir dirigindo, Bella gostava de sentir o vento em seus cabelos, o volante em suas mãos, e a enorme estrada pela frente. Seriam vinte horas de viagem e estava animada com a aventura que viveria até Austin.

A última mala foi fechada no mesmo segundo que Rose apareceu na sala com seu rosto sujo da maquiagem da noite passada. Rosalie Hale era a melhor - e a pior - amiga da morena. Dividiam o apartamento e trabalhavam juntas, os amigos em comum as chamava de gatas siamesas. Um singelo apelido por serem inseparáveis.

\- Bom dia dorminhoca. - Bella cumprimentou a amiga que já estava deitada no sofá.

\- Você vai voltar? - Rose a perguntou, pela milésima vez naquela semana. A sensação estranha que ela dizia ter sentido a assustou. - Porque você não vai de avião?

\- Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de dirigir, vai ser divertido! - Respondeu Bella animada. Levou suas malas até o hall de entrada, deixando tudo pronto. - Têm certeza que não quer ir comigo? - E mais uma vez naquela semana ela fez o convite a amiga que negou. Rose passaria as festas de fim de ano ao lado de seus pais e irmão que moravam em New York.

Se despediram com um abraço apertado, Rose a ajudou a levar as malas até a garagem, e a perguntou mais uma vez sobre a viagem de avião. Bella riu, ela amava a amiga e sabia que sua preocupação era algo bobo.  
Entrou em seu carro conversível - um dos modelos do ano - e buzinou, se despedindo de sua amiga que acenava da calçada do prédio. A morena ligou o rádio e o conectou com seu celular, a playlist que ela ouvia quase todos os dias foi tocada a animando para a longa viagem até o seu destino.

\- _I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need..._ \- Bella cantarolou enquanto batucava seus dedos no volante.

Natal. Ela amava a data e, mais do que isso, amava as canções no qual cantava em qualquer época do ano. Aquele seria o Natal mais especial que passaria em anos, estaria em casa com seus pais.  
A música seguinte fez Bella cantar a todo pulmão, ela não sabia, mas os carros ao seu lado no trânsito ouviam sua voz desafinada cantando Mariah Carey com todo o fervor. Alguns a olhavam rindo, outros com desprezo, mas a morena distraída - e animada - mal percebeu os seus vizinhos no trânsito.

\- _Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas..._

Algumas horas mais tarde Bella estacionou em um posto de combustível para reabastecer o carro e procurou um hotel pela a estrada para poder descansar, mais algumas horas de viagem e ela chegaria ao Texas.

_[...]_

\- Você tem certeza que está pronta para isso? - Edward perguntou à irmã mais uma vez.  
Alice estava montada em seu cavalo, treinava com a ajuda de seu irmão para o rodeio. Ele cronometrava o tempo que ela levava para dar a volta nos três blocos de fenos, que simbolizava os tambores. Ela afirmou, levou o cavalo ao ponto de partida, Edward fez a contagem acionando o cronômetro assim que ela iniciou.

O cavalo correu com a caçula em seu comando, Alice controlava o animal perfeitamente e ele a obedecia em sintonia, eles eram um dupla e tanto. Quando Edward parou o cronômetro, gritou comemorando. A irmã cavalgou até ele, curiosa com o tempo que havia feito.

\- 28 SEGUNDOS! - Ele disse a irmã, bateram as mãos comemorando o menor tempo que Alice tinha feito até hoje.

Ela desceu do cavalo e saltitou feliz até em casa. Edward a olhava com devoção, sua irmã era uma mulher incrível, e a melhor tia que Zoe poderia ter.

Tirou a sela do cavalo, e o levou até o estábulo. Alimentou todos os outros, trocando seus fenos e limpando suas divisórias. Ele adorava o que fazia. Antes de Ashley, havia cursado medicina veterinária durante três anos e desistiu quando a conheceu. Pensava em voltar um dia, mas acreditava que estava muito velho para estudar novamente.  
Ouviu a doce voz de sua filha cantarolando alguma música natalina ao estrear no estábulo, ela sorriu assim que viu o pai e foi até ele se aproximando de Cometa, o seu cavalo favorito.  
Edward penteava a crina do cavalo, que manso brincava com seu dono baixando a cabeça até sua barriga.

\- Papai? - Edward abaixou seu rosto para olhar sua filha. - Vovó Esme vai a casa da tia Renée, posso ir com ela?

\- É claro, manda um beijo para ela, ok? - Ele a respondeu. Zoe abraçou as pernas do pai e Edward beijou seus cabelos sentindo o seu perfume de aloe vera.

Esme resolveu ir à casa dos Swans, queria conversar com Renée sobre o dia de ação de graças, organizar os preparativos, a decoração, entre outras coisas. Ela levou Zoe consigo, que insistiu em ver o 'tio Charlie'. A pequena era apaixonada pelo casal amigo de sua família, Renée e Charlie a considerava uma neta, sempre estavam presentes no aniversário da menina.

De mãos dadas a avó, Esme tocou o sino da enorme casa, foi recebida por sua amiga com um longo abraço. Zoe foi pega no colo por Renée que gritou Charlie assim que viu a criança em sua frente.

\- Olha quem nos veio visitar. - Ela disse. Charlie segurou a menina no ar que riu com as cócegas que o homem fazia em sua barriga.

\- O bigodeeeee. - Ela gritava, fazendo as duas mulheres ali presente riem da cena.

\- Vocês chegaram em boa hora. Acabei de fazer biscoitos, estamos esperando a Bella. - Renée disse caminhando até a cozinha sendo seguida por sua amiga e Charlie com Zoe em seu colo.

\- Acredita que ela decidiu vir dirigindo Esme? - O chefe da casa disse. Tirou seu chapéu de cowboy e colocou na cabeça da pequena que riu por achar ele tão grande.

\- Fiquem calmos daqui a pouco ela chega. - Esme o respondeu. Enquanto ajudava Renée a soltar os cookies das bandejas.

Assim que colocaram os biscoitos na mesa o sino foi novamente tocado. Renée, sem pensar duas vezes, correu até a porta. E lá estava ela, sua eterna ovelhinha.


End file.
